


The Perfect Day

by DancingShadows9174



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, And I'm a genius for thinking it up - Freeform, Calypso is shy - Freeform, F/M, Happy couples, Happy times, Leo is not - Freeform, Leo made Calypso's ring - Freeform, M/M, engagements, gay adoption, happy happy joy joy, marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows9174/pseuds/DancingShadows9174
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many happy moments piled up into one fanfic.<br/>You're welcome.<br/>Leo and Calypso have an announcement to make, and so do everyone else. happy happy joy joy FLUFF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Day

...The Perfect Day...

"Leo?"  
He turned to see his beautiful fiancée waking up to him, a soft smile on her face. Her flowing green dress blew around her legs and he found himself stepping towards her, arms outstretched.  
"Yes, dearest?" He whispered, drawing her close into his firm, abit scrawny, chest and patting her free hair with a calloused hand.  
Calypso looked up at him, eyes sparkling and her soul seeming to glow. "I'm... worried. What if they don't like us?...you know, together."  
Leo laughed, hugging her tighter, swaying in place. "What's not to like? Me, Mr. Hot-McSizzle, marrying Miss Gorgeous McBeautiful, on our way to create the most glorious combination of friendship and love there ever was? Nay, I say. They'll love us!"  
They talked about it at length throughout the whole drive to Camp Jupiter, where they'd gathered everyone together. Well, most of them were already there, but other important people from Camp Half-Blood and random parts of Europe had to be invited as well.  
Upon arriving, Leo swung her out and onto the pavement, smiling all the while. Clasping hand in hand, they walked together up to a white marble house on the edge of the spaced out neighborhood. Seated on the steps of the large Parthenon was a happy couple, laughing and leaning into each other. The blonde girl muttered something to Percy as she closed her eyes, laying back onto his chest. He chuckled and closed his own eyes, unaware of Leo and Calypso approaching. Behind them sat Frank, big and buff as ever, a serious expression on his square face as his girlfriend perched on his lap, playing with his shirt in her long, chocolate fingers.  
Standing and rocking back and forth by the large door were a severely tanned-or, in Jason's case, very sunburned, pair, home early from roaming Italy. Their lips were locked in a gentle kiss, and they finally broke apart, grinning ear to ear.  
"Hey," came a casual call from behind them. Everyone turned to see who is was, and broke out in whistles and clapping.  
Will and Nico strode up to them, hands tight in each other's, huge smiles spread across their relatively young faces. Nico was growing out his scraggly beard, while the blond man next to him sported the beginnings of a mustache. They were dressed almost oppositely; the Italian dressing up in a starch white button up and black dress pants, with his husband in a beach worthy outfits, sunglasses atop his head.  
"What's up, guys? And girls," Will added, glancing at Annabeth's raised eyebrow.  
She stretched, wrapping her arms firmly around Percy's neck. "Well, I think we all have exciting news to share, so let's start off with...Leo and Calypso. You said you had a really important announcement?" The daughter of Athena inquired, sending all focus on the two.  
Calypso tried to take a step back, but Leo's tight hold on her torso prevented her from properly doing so. She looked down and bit her lip, steadying herself. He smiled and said,"We'll, Calypso's really excited, so I'll let her tell you."  
She looked back up at all of them, swallowing hard, pushing all her doubts down. "Um...well, you see, Leo...Leo proposed, and I said yes," she blurted out, squeezing her eyes shut sand clenching her fists.  
The eruption of voices; cheering and congratulating filling the air like confetti, showing them with joy.  
Piper asked to see 'her rock'. "What's that?" Calypso asked confused.  
"You know, your engagement ring."  
"Oh!" She displayed her hand, showing off the ring Leo had made her. It was a sort of living metal that pulsing her ring finger with Morse code, I love you. The constant reminder was comforting, and she didn't see a problem with the fact that there was no gem inlaid. "He made it, and he loves me. What more could I ask for?"  
Clapping ensued, and she blushed, sitting down on a nearby bench with her fiancé. Annabeth smiled warmly, and asked who wanted to say something next. Nico shyly raised his hand.  
"As some of you know, we've been trying to adopt for a long time. And...it's final. We get to see our little girl next month, and take her home a week later."  
Frank and Hazel announced thathey bought their first house and were excited to get settled. Jason and Piper were returning to Europe for the next six months for Jason's job as a professor. Annabeth's grin was almost wicked as she said with a smug look, "Percy doesn't know this, so he'll be hearing this for the first time as well.  
" Percy, if you had a kid, what would you name them?"  
Everyone waited with baited breath as the young man tried to figure out the underlying message laid out for him. When he finally realized, he shrieked and cried, "Annabeth!", hugging her tightly.  
On the count of three, Reyna thought, readying her camera.  
Almost simultaneously, all of the couple held each other in passionate kisses, joyful and eternally happy with their family of friends.  
There. The perfect day.


End file.
